The Girl In The Woods
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: this is placed as a pre New Moon. so bella broke up with edward. edward is hunting and finds a girl dying. what happens to the girl? who is she? what will happen? R&R! second fanfic.
1. The Girl

**A/N: this is my second Fanfic on twilight. so don't please don't be harsh.my last one was a complete failure. i screwed up. so this one is more interesting OK??? R&R!**

_Disclaimer: I don't ever own the books that Stephenie Meyer wrote._

He was in California, hunting in the Red Wood Forest. It was only him, Bella had dumped him five years ago. The memory still pained him. He thought she was the one. He had guessed wrong. Now he was lonely again. Nobody was there to keep him happy, in love and make him feel like he was the perfect person. But those feeling where long gone. He heard a whine. It didn't sound animal like. But then he caught the sent. It was of an animal he had never smelt before. He crinkled his nose. Concentrating hard, he tried to listen to the thought waves of this animal? Nothing.

He ran faster toward the whines and pains of the _thing_. Thought it was at first a grizzly bear. But he was way off. it was a girl!! He stood there, mouth open, at her for a few seconds, then rushed over and inspected her. She had a bag near her; he checked for ID. None, but there was strange figures in the bag. He didn't recognize the figures and so he ignored them. The girl barely opened her eyes. Her eyes were a grayish blue. Very different from regular humans. Thats when he noticed it, she had a grate gash in her side. Blood was stained in her cloths and the ground.He picked her up. she moaned in pain of coarse.

_Maybe Carlisle can help? _he thought. But he had to get her there in time. If not she might die of blood loss. He took a deep breath of oxygen and RAN! Faster then he would had ever ran with Bella. He was home in a matter of minuets. He slammed the door open; making the door fall apart. Esme immediately looked up from her book and gasped. Everybody rushed downstairs and was left speechless.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Carlisle walked in from the kitchen to see Edward holding a girl. he blinked to check if this was real and was a bit surprised that it was. But he soon controlled his emotions and walked fast to the girl. He inspected the girl and saw she had a huge gash in her side. This was very serious.

He looked at Edward concerned. Edward told him everything he needed and Carlisle got to work. He asked Jasper to help him. but first he told nobody to breath; because he didn't want anybody to suck her dry. They began the operation. first Carlisle cleaned the wound. he finally saw what the wound was. Apparently She had been slashed by some animal with large claws. Three claws; like a bears. He glanced at Emmett. Emmett mouthed _what?_ Carlisle rolled his eyes and continued his work. After he cleaned the wound he started to stitch it back up.

Finally the operation was finished. she was doing much better after he had cleaned it and now even better. At least that was what he had to tell Esme and the gang. He knew this from the moment he saw how deep the wound was that she was going to die. he took her up to Edward's room; there he would bite her so that she could live.

_No child should die. So this one time I will bite a human. _he thought. He was just about to bite her when Edward walked in. Edward crashed on the floor. It took a lot to make Edward nervous, but faint that was something Carlisle never had saw."Edward, are you okay?"

" Carlisle you said she was fine. Why are you bitting a human?" he was very shocked about this. At least as much that Carlisle could tell.

" I lied. She was going to die in approximately in five hours. This was the only way to let her live." he said very calmly.

"I want to bite her then." Edward sounded very sure of himself. "I found her I bite her." He declared this proudly. Carlisle then thought of his answer. Maybe this was he would have a good _friend_?So then he said,

"Fine you may bite her. But if I see on gulp of blood you will never even see her again. I will ship her to the vampires in Denali." he said very sternly. Carlisle herd voices down stairs."NOW!" and with that Edward bite the girl on the hand. Then he shook his head and backed away from her. Alice rushed in and her mouth popped open at what she saw. the girl started to even her breathing and they knew shed live.


	2. The Begining

**A/N:OK second chappie! I got a review! thank you person.(sorry not good with names.please forgive me!) so here it is i will try to make it a longer chapter.**

Girl's POV

I woke in a house. This was not my home... Where was I? I sniffed and smelled different smells then usual. What was I? i had a feeling that I was different. Oh well I always was different. I can add another dumb addition. I stretched; everything in my body shivered. Then I noticed I wasn't't breathing."AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed her head off. This was way out; weird to the max! I calmed down and looked at the room. It was a baby blue room with a nice big bed and a calender. Nothing much. I walked; and headed down a stair case. I saw many rooms and bathrooms. Then on the first floor there was the additional living room, dinning room, kitchen, and a good family room. I actually thought that it was a good _house? _Nah it was a** mansion!**

I sat down and turned on the TV. I sat there like in a trance. Nothin' very interesting on. I got up and walked into thew kitchen. I was stumped; The silverware and plates looked as if it was never used. I scratched my head, confused. I jerked. Somebody was coming. I ran and noticed that I could run at incredible speed! I did a _woo woo_ in my head and ran a bit faster. Then I aw a hand go in front of me and I smashed into it."OW!" I said.

" Who are you!?" an unknown voice said.

"Me? You mean you!"

"Fine you are in my family's house. I'm Edward. You?" Edward seemed tensed. He was hiding in the shadows so she could not see him.

"OK? My name is Lilu. How do you do?"

"Not very good." said Edward in a bored voice. Thats when he stepped out of the shadows. I was stunned. he was the most handsomest person i had ever saw. He had a pale skin, stony granite hard. his eyes where a gold color with a tinge of butterscotch. He was... beautiful. i don't know why but i smiled at him. Then cracked up laughing. "What?! Why are you laughing?" he was very serious.

"Nothing. Its just... I've had dreams like this. I don't know if I _am _dreaming or not." I laughed again and this time he joined in. His Laugh Was like a river; smooth and velvety. We stopped when a young girl with blond hair entered the room.

Edward sighed and breathed," Rosalie..." I bit my lower lip. I knew this meant trouble.

Rosalie POV

She just stood there like she was apart of our family. _Little crappy girl._ I though loud in my head. Edward set his jaw. _You know I'm right. _I smiled a smug smile.

"Shut up!" hew yelled throwing himself towards me. I stepped to the left; he fell to the floor but rapidly got back on his feet ready for his next attack. I smiled.

"STOP!" the girl yelled. She seemed concerned. I flashed my pearly white teeth. I ran toward her. She probably didn't have a power. She screamed. Edward dashed toward me again; but i jumped out of his way. Then i looked at the stupid girl. She had her ayes closed she flashed them open. She lost control. She ran towards me. I tryed to doge her but she had known somehow my agility. she crashed into me. She smiled her little smile; it creped me out. She darted across the room, using her speed against me. i yawned she would never get me like that. then she vanished. I looked around. Nothing... Something hit me hard in the stomach. then again, nothing. "Now you know what it's like to be helpless." I looked behind me and then she appeared right in front of me. She had a purple eyes right now. it scared the crap out of me. She then shook her head and helped Edward to his feet.

**A/N: Thats very short but good. at least i think so. but im the auther. so my opinion dosnt really count yours does. **


End file.
